Marcia
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Marcia/Silas, Marcia/Vaarsuvius, Marcia/Jillie. Shipping galore. Enjoy. Originally written on March 12th, 2013.


I remember when I first met Silas. I was sixteen years old, and all alone, I had travelled to the Wizard Tower to apply for an Apprenticeship. I was in the Wizard Tower's lobby, along with other Hopefuls. And I remember seeing him.

Sitting on the bottom step of the silver stairs was a young man who looked to be a few years older than I was. He had long, shaggy straw-coloured hair and his green Wizard eyes were warm.

Before I knew it, I had walked over and stopped next to him. "Hi there." I said. "Aren't you Silas Heap?"

"You know me?" He smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled nervously back.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

I just knew I was blushing. I just _knew _it. "Marcia." I choked out. "Marcia Overstrand."

"Well, hello there, Marcia Overstrand." He stood up and gave a sweeping bow. It was sweet, if not slightly mocking. Him, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, bowing to me, just a girl from the Ramblings.

"I have to go now." I muttered. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." I turned to leave, but suddenly, Silas's hand was gripping my arm. I stopped, paralyzed by his touch.

"Don't go…" he began, "…without me. Why don't we hit a tavern on the way?"

"A _tavern?_" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. You ever been to one before?"

"Uh… yeah! Of course." I lied. Of _course _I had never been to a tavern. Oh no, oh no…

I guess my lie showed through pretty quick, because I winced all the way to our table. And then I didn't even touch the foul-smelling drink that was put in front of me.

"What's wrong?" asked Silas, who was already halfway through his drink.

"Oh… nothing." I didn't want to mess this up. Gingerly, I forced myself to take a sip of the gross liquid in my cup. Immediately I started coughing and spluttering. Silas laughed.

"You haven't been to a tavern before, have you?" he chuckled.

"N-No." I admitted.

"Well, that's fine. I should have known you were purer than that." He frowned at me. "Sorry, sweetie. We can leave."

"Thanks." And that's exactly what we did. But little did I know, years later, we would visit the tavern every second night, laughing and drinking and having a great time.

And that's when I decided for sure that I loved him. I loved Silas Heap.

But that's also when it all went wrong.

I sat all alone at our usual table one night, sipping my drink and waiting for Silas to arrive. And when he finally did, he wasn't alone.

No, because behind him was a girl I now know as Sarah Heap. But back then, I knew her as just Sarah, the girl who Silas was smitten with.

"I love her." he hissed excitedly to me while Sarah was off buying a drink. "I really love her. And someday, I'm going to marry her!"

"Are you?" I tried to look excited for him, but I couldn't hide the disappointment from my face. I thought that Silas and I had something going. Apparently not.

Well, I kept going for drinks with Silas after that, but now it was with Silas _and_ Sarah. Soon after, I just stopped going. I don't think Silas cared. Or Sarah. Or anyone.

But things happened after that. Silas retired from his position as ExtraOrdinary Apprentice and I, caring only about Magyk now that I had lost my best friend, happily accepted.

Even later, I was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Silas was a train wreck, a hot mess, that I never even glanced at. But the drama hadn't ended yet. Someone new came to town. Someone with red robes, purple hair, and _magic._

Vaarsuvius was his name. And he was a boastful, egotistical _brat. _I never payed much attention to him, until one day, he challenged me. To a magic battle.

I was naturally happy to oblige. But then, during the battle, something happened. As I watched Vaarsuvius hurl fireballs at me, I really looked at him, and part of me wanted him. It was the first time in years that I'd wanted someone the way I had once wanted Silas Heap.

I ended up losing the battle, actually, because I was, to put it simply, completely smitten with Vaarsuvius. I sat on the ground where I'd fallen, purple robes singed, and he didn't care to help me up. But I followed him after that, trying to impress him with anything. Magyk, flowers, anything. He ignored me. He hated me. He never gave me a second glance. And you know what? I hated him too. My love for him had been so shallow.

I was sad for a while. I didn't have anybody. Being ExtraOrdinary Wizard was a _very _lonely job, and sometimes I wished I didn't have to do it anymore.

One person made it all so much harder. The Chief Hermetic Scribe, Jillie Djinn. How much I hated her was impossible to describe. She would yell, I would yell, but somehow, it would end with us… together. It was the very best example of a love-hate relationship. Except for the fact that _I didn't love her._

I loved someone else. Somehow, through all the years, something had survived inside of me. It was the crush I had on Silas Heap when I was sixteen years old.

And so one day, as I sat and cried about the train wreck my life had become, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Silas looking down sympathetically at me.

"What's wrong, Marce?" he asked, calling me his nickname for me that I hadn't heard for at least ten years now.

"I miss you." I said. "And I… I love you."


End file.
